brackbillfandomcom-20200214-history
Brackbill Reunion, 1961
Program Cover Fifteenth Annual BRACKBILL REUNION Sunday, July 2, 1961 Time --- 2:00 P.M. PROGRAM -- 2:30 P.M. BASKET LUNCH -- 4:30 P.M. Paradise Community Park Lancaster, Pa. Program * Hymn America * Invocation Rev. Allen Yuninger * Welcome Clair Hershey * Special Music Brackbill Chorus * Speaker Rev. Milton Brackbill * Special Music Brackbill Chorus * Memorial Exercise Benj. R. Brackbill * Minutes Jacob Brackbill * Treasurer's Report I. Roy Denlinger * Offering * Report of Nomination Committee and Election of Officers * Report of Historian Martin Brackbill, Jr. * Awarding of Prizes Rev. Moses Brackbill * Hymn Blest Be the Tie That Binds * Games Eunice V. Robinson * Picnic Lunch Officers of the Brackbill Clan President M. Clair Hershey, Cochranville R. #1, Pa. Vice President Elvin Brackbill, Paradise, Pa. Recording Sec. Jacob Brackbill, Soudersburg, Pa. Treasurer I. Roy Denlinger, Ronks #1, Pa. Historian Martin Brackbill, Jr., New Cumberland, Pa. Nominating Committee Lee Brown, Paradise, Pa. Rev. Moses Brackbill, Paradise R. #1, Pa. Joe Brackbill, Gap, Pa. Minutes 15th Brackbill Reunion Sunday, July 2, 1961 The 15th reunion of the Brackbill Family was held in the Paradise Community Park on Sunday July 2, 1961. The program began with everyone singing the hymn "America". Herman Brackbill led the singing. Rev. Moses Brackbill gave the Invocation, and President M. Clair Hershey welcomed everyone to the reunion. The Brackbill Male Chorus sang two numbers, one before and one after the speaker for the day. The song titles were - "In the Sweet By and By" and "My Jesus I Love Thee." Rev. Milton Brackbill from Frazer, speaker of the day, spoke about the changing times and our unchanging God and about the Word of God in our time using the first chapter of I Peter as a basic Scripture. Memorial exercises were conducted by Benjamin Brackbill for the following: * Mr. John H. Groff, Kinzers * Mrs. H. L. Groff, Intercourse * Mr. Levi D. Brackbill, Hessdale * Mrs. Vernon C. Smith, Lancaster * Mrs. Jacob Oberholtzer, Bareville * Mrs. Jacob Kreider, Ephrata * Mr. Daniel Esbenshade, Lancaster * Mrs. Martin H. Brackbill, Bausman The Minutes were read and approved. The treasurer's report was as follows: On motion by Benjamin Brackbill, seconded by Rev. Moses Brackbill, the Treasurer's report was accepted. The offering then received amounted to $34.56. It was suggested that we give the park $10 and Rev. Moses Brackbill made a motion to that effect and Benjamin Brackbill seconded it. The motion was carried. The President then asked for the report of the nominating committee. Lee Brown, the chairman gave the following report: * President - Elvin Brackbill * Vice President - Warren Brackbill * Recording Secretary - Jacob Brackbill * Treasurer - Roy Denlinger * Historian - Martin Brackbill, Jr. It was moved by Rev. Moses Brackbill and seconded by Benjamin Brackbill that the Nominating Report be accepted. There being no nominations from the floor, Herman Brackbill moved and Benjamin Brackbill seconded that a motion that the nominations be closed. The motion was carried. Lee Brown, conducting the election, asked the Secretary to cast a ballot to elect those nominated. The nominees were so elected. There was no report of the Historian. The condition of the Brackbill Cemetery was discussed, Benjamin Brackbill said he would look into, be responsible for, and/or take care of the Cemetery Trust Fund. Rev. Moses Brackbill then made awards to the following: * Mrs. Susan Brackbill - oldest person present * Charles Brackbill and family - traveled farthest * Mr. & Mrs. Clair Brackbill - most recently married couple * Patti Lynn, daughter of Mr. & Mrs. Clair Brackbill - youngest person present The program was closed with the singing of "Blest Be the Tide That Binds". Eunice Robinson led the children in some games. Most of the group remained to eat their picnic lunches and fellowship together. Respectfully submitted, Jacob Brackbill Recording Secretary